Another World
by C-BlackGranizer
Summary: Perjalanan Tsuna dalam mafia belum selesai. sekarang dia harus menjelajah ke dunia paralel bersama Byakuran. Membantu Decimo di dunia itu dan menemukan orang yang ingin menghilangkan dirinya di dunia itu. OOC, Typo s , No Pairing!
1. Opening Bullet : Prologue

**ANOTHER WORLD**

_Disclaimer : Kateko Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Another World © C-BlackGranizer_

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't like? NEVER read!_

* * *

.

.

_Nama : Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Pekerjaaan : Bos Mafia dari Vongola Famiglia_

_Umur : 60 tahun_

.

.

Tsuna menatap keluar dari jendela besar yang berseberangan dengan kasurnya. Hari yang cukup cerah, dimana hampir seluruh orang memilih untuk bermain di luar. Tapi dirinya terkurung di kamar karena kondisi fisiknya yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Mungkin usia yang sudah lanjut juga mempengaruhinya.

Sudah hampir 50 tahun Tsuna menjadi bos dari keluarga mafia yang di akui paling kuat di dunia. Mereka di takuti namun juga di segani, banyak _Famiglia_ lain yang memilih menjadi anggota aliansi dari pada menjadi musuh. Atau mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur.

Di balik semua kejayaan yang mereka dapatkan, terlalu banyak kisah sedih yang ada di sana. Terlebih kesedihan dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Saat umur 21 tahun dia kehilangan figur seorang ayah yang tak lain adalah ketua dari _CEDEF_ yang disiksa hingga mati oleh musuh mereka. Tsuna meyalahkan dirinya hampir satu minggu jika Reborn yang sudah kembali ke wujud dewasanya 'menceramahinya' panjang lebar. Tidak lama kemudian Sawada Nana juga meninggal karena serangan anggota _famiglia_ yang sama. Walau hanya beberapa menit _bodyguard_ yang di suruh Tsuna menjaga Nana agak lengah inilah yang terjadi. Para Bodyguard itu segera di pecat, dan _Famiglia_ yang berani membunuh keluarga_ Vongola Decimo_ segera di bantai oleh tidak lain para para g_uardians_ sang _Decimo._

Saat berumur 25, Timoteo dan _guardian_nya memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia mafia. Mereka menganggap Tsuna dan para _guardian_nya sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus _Vongola._ Dan saat mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _Vongola_ mereka segera dibunuh. Dan saat itu Reborn yang termakan amarah membunuh para pembunuh _Vongola_ generasi ke IX. Namun sayangnya dia juga ikut terbunuh.

Tsuna menatap air mancur dibawah. Mendadak pikirannya kembali di masa lampau.

_Flashback_

'_GYAAAAA~~!" Suara teriakan Bovino Lambo terdengar di seluruh mansion Vongola yang bisa memuat dua Tokyo Dome atau lebih? Para maid, tukang kebun, dan para anggota mafia bawahan tidak berani membantunya. Siapa mau membantu saat nyawa mereka akan melayang saat mereka membantu._

_Dibelakang Lambo ada Mukuro yang siap dengan tridentnya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan, dan dia tersenyum sadis. Gokudera dengan dynamite di kedua tangannya, dan mulutnya berkedut tanda kesal. Yamamoto dengan shigure kintoki yang sudah tidak terlihat sebagai pedang bambu, walau dia tersenyum matanya terlihat dia akan membunuh seseorang. Tak lupa Reborn yang mengubah Leon menjadi palu yang sangat besar, matanya berkilat berbahaya. _

_Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil di balik kaca anti peluru. Dia menyesap espresso yang dibawa salah satu maid tadi._

_Byakuran yang melayang-layang di kantornya dan membawa satu bungkus marshmellow menyeringai. Yuni menatap keluar dengan wajah kawatir. Chrome yang melihat kelakuan sesama guardiannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala._

"_Bossu, apakah baik-baik saja kau membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Chrome sedangkan tangannya membawa buku yang baru dia bawa dari perpustakaan._

"_Ah, tidak masalah. Lagi pula sepertinya sudah telat." Terdengar suara teriakan yang menyayat hati di luar._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun aku tak tahu kau suka melihat Guardian termudamu itu tersiksa." Byakuran tersenyum kepada Tsuna._

"_Eh? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Byakuran." Tsuna menatap Byakuran dengan wajah inosen. Yuni dan Chrome hanya geleng-geleng kepala lagi._

_End Flashback_

Kenyataannya sekarang Lambo sudah berumur 60 tahun dan sudah tidak bersifat kekanak-kanakan lagi. Bahkan sifat itu hilang dengan sekejap di usianya ke 17. Saat itu Lambo cukup terpukul akan kematian dari i-Pin. Fuuta yang kebetulan juga ikut menjalankan misi yang membuat i-Pin meninggal kehilangan kemampuan mata kirinya untuk melihat.

Sudah sejak lama Tsuna ingin mengundurkan dirinya sebagai _Vongola Decimo._ Sampai sekarang Tsuna sama sekali tidak terikat dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan. Perasaanya untuk Kyoko makin lama hanya seperti perasaan keluarga. Kyoko, Haru, Chrome serta para _guardian_nya juga tak pernah terikat dalam pernikahan.

Alasan para _guardian_nya karena mereka tak mau orang yang mereka sayangi disakiti di hadapan mereka. Untuk Haru dia sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dia akan selalu mencintai Tsuna. Tsuna sadar perasaan Haru untuknya sudah bukan sekedar cinta monyet remaja lagi. Haru memutuskan untuk tidak akan menikah. Kyoko, setelah dia tahu dia tak akan bisa memiliki anak dia memutuskan tidak menikah. Chrome selamanya akan selalu bersama dengan Mukuro.

Haru meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu, dan setahun sebelum kematiannya Haru memutuskan memberikan rahimnya untuk mengandung anak Tsuna. Jelas Tsuna menolaknya, namun setelah bujukan Haru dan keharusannya memberikan _Vongola_ penerus dia menerimanya. Dengan bantuan Shamal dan dokter lainnya, Haru dinyatakan mengandung.

Anak Tsuna dan Haru tumbuh sebagai normal walau di kelilingi dengan mafia. Dia memiliki mata milik Haru, warna rambut Haru namun rambutnya seperti Tsuna yang mencuat ke segala arah. Dia sekarang berumur 15. Sawada Takehiko, tumbuh sebagai pemuda yang sangat ceria walau tidak mengenal ibu biologis-nya. Tsuna berfikir dia pasti mendapatkannya dari gen Haru. Takehiko akan menjadi bos _Vongola_ di umurnya yang ke enam belas. 3 bulan lagi Takehiko akan mengambil posisinya sebagai _Vongola Undicesimo(1),_ dan para _guardian_nya adalah teman-teman sepermainannya. Sebetulnya Tsuna merasa bersalah rasanya Takehiko hanya sebagai alat yang membuat _Vongola_ tetap ada.

Mendadak Tsuna merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak. Tsuna tersenyum sambil memegang dadanya. _'Apakah ini akhir hidupku?'_ Setidaknya dia ingin memiliki kematian yang normal tidak seperti bos mafia atau orang yang terlibat di dunia mafia lainnya.

Mendadak Pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar dan menampakan mata tajam milik g_uardian of cloud_. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucapnya sambil mendesis.

_"Padre!__(2)__"_ Seorang anak berambut cokelat masuk dan berlari melewati Hibari. Tsuna tersenyum melihat Takehiko berlari kearahnya. _"Padre,_ kau baik-baik saja. Api milikmu terasa aneh." Takehiko memegang tangan Tsuna yang biasanya terasa kuat dan hangat berubah jadi lemah dan dingin. Tak lama kemudian semua _guardian_nya dan _guardian_ Takehiko mendobrak masuk.

_"Decimo..."_

"Hei, Hayato ada apa dengan ekspresimu." Tsuna berusaha tersenyum. Mereka sadar Api milik Tsuna makin lama makin melemah. Yamamoto yang biasanya tertawa sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Bahkan Mukuro hanya terdiam.

Shamal sudah memberi tahu mereka, Tsuna makin lama-makin lemah. Dan akan meninggal pada akhirya. Tsuna sudah seperti ini hampir 2 bulan. Air mata turun di kulit pucat Gokudera.

"Hayato, kemarilah." Takehiko segera minggir dan memberikan tempat untuk _guardian of storm_ itu. Saat Gokudera ada di sebelahnya dan berjongkok. "_Arigatou ne_ Hayato. Kau selalu setia menjadi tangan kananku. Benar-benar terimakasih." Dia mengelus rambut Hayato seperti orang tua kepada anaknya walau umur mereka separantara.

Tsuna menatap Takehiko yang berdiri diam di dekat para _guardian_ milik Takehiko. Takehiko hanya berdiri diam. Dari raut wajahnya Tsuna sadar bahwa Takehiko siap untuk menangis. Namun Tsuna sadar dirinya sudah tak akan lama lagi ada di dunia ini.

"Sawada Takehiko." Tsuna menatap Takehiko. Sekarang Takehiko yang mendekat ke Tsuna. " Sawada Takehiko, _Vongola Undicesimo._ Anakku, maaf aku mungkin tak bisa hadir di hari pelantikkan mu nanti." Tsuna menatap sedih kepada Takehiko yang sekarang memiliki air mata di pojok matanya.

Tsuna meraih tangannya dan melepas cincin Vongola. Dia menatap nya sebentar. Dia mendengar auman sedih di kepalanya. Natsu _seolah_ tidak mau melepaskan Tsuna sama sekali. Semua Guardian Tsuna melakukan hal yang sama.

Mendadak warna-warna keluar dari cincin itu dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Tsuna. Mereka semua kaget, namun tak ada hal yang mengejutkan setelah itu. Hanya cincin _Vongola_ yang biasa bukan cincin _Vongola_ khusus generasi X

Tsuna meletakkannya di tangan Takehiko yang menatap ayah biologisnya dengan bingung. "Ini bukan sosok cincin _Vongola_ yang sebenarnya. Saat kau sudah dianggap benar-benar pantas cincin ini akan kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Sekarang ini kekuatan cincin ini kembali terkunci bersama Generasi I." Tsuna mendesah. "Mungkin ini tindak formal seperi seharusnya."

"Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Vongola Decimo_ dengan ini menyerahkan kekuasanku kepara Sawada Takehiko, _Vongola Undicesimo."_ Dan saat itu juga mata Tsuna tertutup dan dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sebelum Tsuna menutup matanya dia bisa melihat bagaimana Guardian miliknya. _'Ahh, apakah ini juga wajah yang mereka tampilkan saat itu.'_ Tsuna mengingat kembali saat dia harus bertarung dengan Byakuran.

Hayato tampak siap untuk hancur kapan saja, air mata meleleh di pipinya. Yamamoto tidak memberikan tawa cerianya, mata tajamnya tersembunyi di bawah rambutnya. Ryohei terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain seolah tak mampu menatap Tsuna. Mata Lambo sudah penuh dengan airmata. Hibari tetap mentapnya, namun ada kilatan yang tak pernah Tsuna lihat sebelumnya di mata seorang Hibari Kyouya. Kilatan kesedihan yang sangat nyata di mata Hibari. Mukuro hanya terdiam dan memeluk Chrome yang menangis di dadanya. Tanpa sadar mulut Tsuna mengeluarkan kata-kata tak bersuara. Sa-yo-na-ra...

Dan saat itu mereka semua sadar, mereka telah kehilangan langit yang selalu memeluk mereka. Mereka kehilangan Langit yang menjadi tumpuan mereka. Badai yang kehilangan tempatnya untuk membuat keributan. Hujan yang kehilangan tempatnya untuk mengeluarkan air yang membersihkan segalanya. Matahari yang kehilangan tempatnya untuk bersinar. Petir yang kehilangan tempat untuk menampakan cahaya dan suaranya. Awan yang kehilangan tempat untuk menjelajahi dunia dengan seenaknya. Kabut yang kehilangan tempat untuk memainkan ilusinya.

.

.

Tsuna membuka matanya dan melihat ada tujuh warna api yang berbeda di hadapannya. Tsuna berusaha bangkit dengan perlahan dan dia berhasil. Dia menatap tujuh api yang lama-lama mengambil bentuk sebagai manusia. Mereka tidak lain adalah _Vongola_ Generasi I. Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan mata keemas-emasan miliknya.

_"Primo."_ Tsuna menatap Giotto yang berdiri di tengah para _guardian_ miliknya.

_"Decimo,_ terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini." Tsuna hanya tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata dari Giotto. G hanya menyedot hidungnya dan melihat ke hadapan orang lain.

"Nufufufufu, kau benar-benar ada dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucap Daemon yang sedang tertawa dengan tawa khas miliknya. Alaude hanya menatap Daemon dengan tampang tidak suka.

"Daemon perhatikan kata-katamu dengan ekstrim." Knuckle mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Lampo sendiri berdiri dengan tampang malas-malasan. Asari hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lalu _Primo_ ada apa kau di sini, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah meninggal. Jangan bilang aku ikut-ikut terkunci di dalam cincin _vongola?"_ Tsuna menatap ngeri ke Giotto. Cukup berhadapan dengan kegilaan _guardian_nya selama hampir 50 tahun. Dia tak mau juga berhubungan dengan kegilaan _guardian_ dari Primo.

_Primo_ hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah penerusnya itu. Memang berurusan dengan _guardian_ mereka cukup membuat sakit kepala. Dan dia yakin Tsuna mengerti apa yang rasakan selama ini karena dia sendiri juga memiliki _guardian_ yang sama dengannya.

"Betulkan Giotto, _guardian_mu itu benar-benar membuat orang sakit kepala. Aku beri rasa simpati kepada Tsunayoshi karena mendapat guardian yang memiliki kelakuan persis seperti _guardian_mu." Orang yang mirip dengan Xanxus tiba-tiba muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Hei apa maksudmu sialan." G mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menerjang Ricardo yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari Tsuna.

"Ricardo, G tolong diamlah sebentar kalian memberiku sakit kepala. Oi, Giotto suruh _guardian_mu diam sebentar saja. Dan Ricardo jangan bersikap seperti itu terhadap leluhurmu." Daniela memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan memijatnya.

"Oi, kau tahu aku ini juga leluhurmu perempuan sialan." Ricardo hanya mendengus kesal.

"Siapa yang kausebut perempuan sialan, haaah?!" Daniela mulai menatap Ricardo yang seolah tak peduli dengan tampang kesal. Masa bodoh Ricardo adalah leluhurnya tapi sikapnya itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hei kalian semua diamlah sejenak." Simora mengatakan hal apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sana. Giotto memberi sang _Vongola Sesto_ tampang terimakasih.

"Ehh? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna dengan tampang bingung. Semua orang yang ada disitu melihat Tsuna yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tsunayoshi, seprtinya kau belum bisa meninggal dengan tenang dulu." Giotto memberikan senyum minta maaf kepada Tsuna yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah? Padahal impianku untuk mati dengan normal sudah tercapai."

"Ck, kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki impian seperti itu Tsunayoshi." Ricardo menyilangkan tanganya dan menatap Tsuna dengan tampang aneh.

"Ricardo." Giotto memanggil sang _Vongola Secondo_ dengan nada memperingatkan, Ricardo hanya mengangkat tangan tanda tak akan mengganggu lagi.

"Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu kami melihat ke dunia paralel untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaannya dan melihat apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja." Tsuna memberi wajah penuh pertanyaan ke Giotto. "Untuk info kami minta bantuan dengan dua orang itu." Giotto menunjuk sisi di sebelah _Vongola Quarto._ Terlihat dua sosok yang baru Tsuna sadari, mereka adalah Yuni dan Byakuran.

'_Sejak kapan mereka ada di sana.'_ Tsuna hanya ber-_sweardroop_ ria.

"Hampir di semua dunia paralel berjalan dengan baik. Kau tetap menjadi _Vongola Decimo,_ mungkin hanya ada perbedaan kecil yang tak begitu penting. Tapi di salah satu dunia, entah kenapa yang menjadi Vongola bukan dirimu melainkan orang yang menjadi adikmu." Jelas Giotto.

"A-apa? Adik? Sejak kapan aku punya adik." Tsuna berpikir sebentar. "Ahh, pertanyaan bodoh. Lanjutkan Giotto."

"Di dunia itu tetap sama, yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dan api yang lebih kuat adalah dirimu bukan adikmu. Kau terlahir lebih tua dari adikmu yang membuatmu seumuran dengan Hibari Kyouya." Giotto melanjutkan penjelasaanya yang tadi terpotong oleh Tsuna.

"Lalu Giotto, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa rencanamu untukku?" Tanya Tsuna yang sudah memasuki mode bos atau apa yang dibilang oleh para _guardian_nya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengirimmu ke dunia itu untuk melatih famiglia milik adikmu itu." Ucap Giotto yang dengan bersamaan para Bos _Vongola_ menganggukan kepala mereka. "Kami akan membuatmu lahir kembali di dunia itu, kau akan ditemani oleh Byakuran."

"Mohon kerja samanya Tsunayoshi-kun~." Byakuran tersenyum –menyeringai- kepada sang _Decimo_ yang merutuki nasib sial yang dimilikinya. Lalu Tsuna berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali maenatap ke Giotto.

"Lalu kenapa aku kau kirim ku dunia itu jika masalahnya hanya adikku, maksudku adik dari paralel diriku yang menjadi _Decimo,_ atau kekuatan adik dari paralel diriku lebih lemah dari aku?" kali ini yang menjawab bukan Giotto melainkan Alaude yang sejak tadi diam saja.

_"Decimo_ di dunia itu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mempertahankan _Vongola,_ begitu pula dengan guardiannya. Dengan kata lain _Decimo_ di dunia itu adalah _Decimo_ paling lemah, dan bisa membawa _Vongola_ kepada kehancuran." Alaude menatap Tsuna dengan mata tajamnya. Tsuna sendiri terlihat sedang memikirkan kata-kata Alaude.

"Lalu siapa guardian _Decimo_ yang ada di dunia itu?"

"Mereka sama seperti guardian mu, hanya ada satu orang yang berbeda yang akan kau ketahui nanti." Alaude menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. Hati Tsuna mendadak merasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

"Tunggu, jika kekuatan apiku lebih kuat. Kenapa bisa adikku yang dipilih. Kita berdua tetap keturunan dari _Vongola Primo,_ dan _Nono_ pasti mengetahui kekuatan kita?" Tanya Tsuna sambil melihat Timoteo yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Masalahnya Tsunayoshi-kun, sebelum kau dilahirkan dalam keadaan meninggal saat itu." Mata Tsuna membelalakn atas pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Timoteo. "Dan kami yakin hal ini ada campur tangan orang lain."

"Yup, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku sudah memastikan berkali-kali bersama Yuni-chan seharusnya kau tetap menjadi bos di dunia itu." Byakuran memasukkan tiga _marshmallow_ dalam mulutnya. Demi Tuhan, bahkan walau tidak di dunia makhluk hidup dia masih memakan benda itu.

"Jadi intinya apa yang ingin kalian inginkan adalah membuatku terlahir di tempat dimana paralel diriku seharusnya terlahir, mencari siapa pembuat masalah, dan sekaligus melatih _Vongola Decimo_ di dunia itu. Giotto, kau selalu membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan." Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dan kami akan menutupi api mu sampai kau berumur sepuluh tahun setlah itu kau bisa menutupinya sendiri, kalau kau melakukan hal itu rencana kita akan berjalan dengan lancar. Jika apimu tetap terlihat lebih kuat. Siapapun pelakunya akan membunuh mu lagi." Ucap Giotto.

"Baiklah, Giotto aku terima."

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

(1) Kesebelas

(2) Ayah

.

Yahooo~ perkenalkan saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Sebetulnya saya sudah lama sering berkelana di fandom ini, hanya baru memutuskan membuat cerita juga. Sekali lagi maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam bahasa Italia yang saya pakai walau hanya dua kata, maklum saya mencari di google translate ==a . Jadi tolong komentarnya para _readers_ dan _author_ senior. Ciao-ciao~

.

.

Review Please...!~XD


	2. First Bullet : Yoshimune Homecoming

**ANOTHER WORLD**

_Disclaimer : Kateko Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Another World © C-BlackGranizer_

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't like? NEVER read!_

* * *

.

.

Sawada Iemitsu menatap meja kerjanya yang saat ini sudah bersih dari file-file yang bisanya menumpuk. Sudah 1 tahun dia tidak pulang ke Jepang tepatnya ke Namimori di mana keluarganya berada.

Basil terlihat membenarkan file-file yang baru diperiksa oleh Iemitsu. Colonello dan Lal Mirch terlihat sedang adu kata-kata. Kedua orang yang terlihat seperti bayi itu saling melempar kata-kata yang berwarna-warni. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang berbeda.

Iemitsu menatap laci mejanya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada album foto dari keluarganya. Sebetulnya agak rawan membawa benda itu kemana-mana, karena jika ketahuan siapa keluarganya. Iemitsu yakin bahwa keluarganya bahkan aka menjadi target dari musuh-musuhnya.

Dia membuka buku itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi berwarna hitam yang sedang dia duduki. Dia menatap lembar pertama di mana ada foto keluarganya. Sawada Nana, dirinya, Sawada Yoshimune dan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Di foto itu menunjukkan Nana, Iemitsu dan Yoshimune yang tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil. Foto itu diambil saat Yoshi berumur 4 tahun dan Tsuna berumur 6 tahun. Yoshi adalah karbon kopi dari dirinya. Sedangkan Tsuna lebih mirip dengan ibunya.

Iemitsu sangat bangga memiliki dua anak yang baginya sangat imut itu. Sekarang Tsuna sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar di London, sedangkan Yoshi sendiri sedang menjalani latihanya sebagai bos selanjutnya dari _Vongola_.

Iemitsu tahu, seharusnya yang menjadi bos dari _Vongola_ selanjutnya adalah Tsuna. Namun saat kelahiran Tsuna, _Vongola_ _Nono_ mengakui sama sekali tidak merasakan _hyper dying will flame_ yang seharusnya dimiliki semua bos dari _Vongola_. Tsuna sendiri tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Bahkan di sekolah pun dia di katakan jenius.

Saat kelahiran Yoshi, _Nono_ langsung menunjuknya sebagai bos selanjutnya. Yoshi tumbuh sebagai anak-anak pada umumnya, dia juga tidak memiliki otak seperti sang kakak. Sejak kecil, saat Yoshi bermain dengan mainan yang dibelikan oleh Nana, Tsuna memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan membaca buku.

Timoteo pernah sekali pergi ke Jepang mengikuti Iemitsu. Timoteo berkata ingin menemui penerus dari _Vongola_, walau Iemitsu tahu alasan sebenarnya dari sang _Vongola_ _Nono_, yaitu kabur dari tumpukan _paperwork_.

Lagi-lagi perbedaan dari Yoshi dan Tsuna terlihat amat jelas. Saat Yoshi menerima kehadiran Timoteo. Tsuna menatap Timoteo dengan mata yang penuh ketidakpercayaan. Mata yang pernah dilihat Iemitsu di mata Timoteo saat dia sedang mengurusi permintaan aliansi dari _Famiglia_ yang awalnya adalah musuh mereka.

Yoshi menghabiskan masa kecilnya untuk bermain di taman bermain, atau di taman kota bersama anak-anak lainnya. Namun Tsuna hanya memiliki satu sahabat, dia tidak lain adalah Hibari Kyouya. Anak yang cukup berbahaya bagi Iemitsu. Mana ada anak SD yang membawa-bawa tonfa kemana-mana.

Saat Yoshi lebih suka berada di luar ruangan, berlari-lari aatau bermain pasir. Tsuna memilih membantu Nana di dapur atau pergi ke rumah Hibari tidak tahu melakukan apa.

"_Oyakata_-_sama_, Yoshimune-_dono_ datang untuk menemui anda." Basil menyadarkan Iemitsu dari lamunannya. Iemitsu segera memasukan foto album itu tepat sebelum pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"_Otou_-_san_." Yoshi melambaikan tangannya kepada Iemitsu. Di pundaknya duduk Reborn. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Reborn segera menuju ke tempat dua arcobaleno lainnya.

"Ah Yoshi, kau tidak ada latihan untuk hari ini?" tanya Iemitsu kepada anaknya yang duduk di kursi di depannya. Yoshi hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. Ah, andai saja Tsuna bisa tersenyum seperti itu juga.

"Tidak, Reborn kerasukan sesuatu memberiku hari libur. " Tiba-tiba sebuah tutup pena dilempar ke kepala Yoshi. "_Ittai_, Reborn buat apa kau melemparku dengan tutup pena?" tanya Yoshi sambil mengusap kepalanya dan melihat tutup pena yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

"Itu salahmu menyebutku kerasukan _Dame_-Yoshi." Reborn menjawabnya sambil menyesap _espresso_ yang di bawakan salah satu anggota _CEDEF_.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Protes Yoshi.

"Heeh." Reborn hanya menyeringai sebelum memfokuskan dirinya kembali kepada espressonya itu. Yoshi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Iemitsu hanya tertawa melihat hubungan antara anaknya dan salah satu _hitman_ kepercayaan dari _Vongola_ Nono itu. Mendadak Yoshi menatap kepada Iemitsu.

"_Ne_, _Otou_-_san_ apakah benar kita akan kembali lagi ke Jepang?" tanya Yoshi dengan semangat. Sudah satu tahun lebih beberapa bulan dia tidak kembali ke Jepang. Tentu saja dia sangat kangen dengan Jepang, Namimori terlebih dengan _Okaa_-_san_-nya.

"Yup, minggu depan kita akan kembali ke Jepang. Reborn, Gokudera Hayato, Nagi, Basil dan Bovino Lambo akan ikut denganmu juga." Jelas Iemitsu.

"HA?! Kenapa mereka juga ikut?" tanya Yoshi dengan wajah shok.

"Pelajaranmu sebagai calon _Vongola_ _Decimo_ belum selesai Yoshi. Tapi hal itu bisa dilakukan di Jepang nanti." Iemitsu membereskan mejanya dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap Yoshi."

Iemitsu, Yoshi serta Reborn yang duduk di pundak Yoshi berjalan keluar dari kantor Iemitsu. Para anggota _CEDEF_ memberikan bungkukan singkat sebelum kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. "Oh iya _Otou_-_san_. _Nii-san_ kapan akan kembali dari London?"

"Hmm, dia berkata akan kembali di tahun ini. Dia berkata akan membawa beberapa teman." Iemitsu mengusap dagunya pelan.

"Teman kah? Teman _Nii_-_san_ sejak dulu tidak ada yang beres." Yoshi mengingat seorang anak berambut hitam. Anak pendiam yang sangat membenci keributan, tapi entah kenapa dia hanya mau berteman dengan kakaknya.

"Hahaha, dia memang kakakmu." Ucap Iemitsu. Sedangkan Reborn hanya terdiam, dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak sulung dari Iemitsu.

.

.

"Bos, apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut hitam dengan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Hei, sudah beberapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku Bos." Orang berambut coklat yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku menghela nafas. Terdengar suara tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dari pojok ruangan.

"Kau benar-benar menarik Tsunayoshi-kun." Ucap seseorang berambut putih dengan tato ungu di bawah matanya. Tangannya membawa sebungkus _marshmallow_ yang entah kenapa rasanya tidak pernah habis sama sekali.

"Diam kau Byakuran," Byakuran hanya tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya. "Ya, aku sudah putuskan, lagipula aku sepertinya sudah bertemu orang yang kucari."

"Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan _Skylark_-_kun_." Byakuran menjilat jari tengahnya sambil memicingkan matanya kepada seseorang.

.

.

.

"Hah, udara Jepang memang berbeda." Yoshi merengangkan tubuhnya saat mereka sampai di Jepang. Reborn hanya mendengus dan Iemitsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Benar sekali Yoshi-_dono_." Basil tersenyum kecil sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Eh, jadi ini dimana _Juudaime_ lahir." Ucap seseorang dengan rambut perak.

"_Bossu_," Nagi hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Lambo ada di tangannya sudah rewel meminta di belikan permen dan makanan manis lainnya yang dia temukan saat mereka berjalan di bandara.

"Ahh lihat, taksi!" Yoshi menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka segera masuk ke taksi yang di berhentikan oleh Yoshi. Setelah menunjukkan arah yang hendak mereka tuju. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang, walau tepatnya mereka menyuruh Lambo yang sejak tadi merengek minta permen sebelum Nagi mengeluarkan lolipop yang kebetulan dia bawa dari Itali.

"Oi, Iemitsu. Kapan anak sulungmu akan pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Reborn sambil mengunyah permen rasa _espresso_ yang juga dia dapat dari Nagi.

"Nah, aku tak tahu jalan pikiran anak itu. Dia berjanji tahun ini." Iemitsu membalas Reborn sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"_Nii-san _sudah kelas 3 SMP bukan?"

"Iya, tapi saat aku menelepon ke rumah, Nana berkata dia mendapat surat dari Universtas Tokyo bahwa mereka mau menerima Tsuna tidak peduli umur dia. Dia bisa saja masuk Universitas tahun ini." Balas Iemitsu dengan bangga, terkadang dia sendiri merasa Tsuna sangat jauh dengannya. Bahkan keberangkatan Tsuna ke London dia tak mengetahuinya jika tidak di telepon oleh Nana. Terkadang dia merasa bersalah tidak begitu mempehatikan Tsuna. Bagaimanapun Tsuna tetap anak kandungnya.

"Kenapa Tsunayoshi-_dono_ tidak pernah anda ajak ke Italia _Oyakata-sama_?" tanya Basil dengan tampang tak mengerti. Dia sudah pernah melihat Sawada Nana saat dia ikut kembali ke Jepang dengan Iemitsu beberapa tahun silam. Istri dari Masternya itu memang seorang wanita yang polos dan sangat keibuan. Namun ingatan tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang ada di pikirannya hanya anak pendiam yang suka membawa buku bacaan kemana-mana.

"Si bodoh ini mengajukan permintaan ke Nono untuk tidak melibatkan anak sulungnya dan istrinya dalam dunia mafia." Kata Reborn.

"Oh."

"Tapi Iemitsu, secara sadar atau tak sadar seharusnya kau tahu. Keluargamu sudah terlibat dengan dunia kita." Ucap Reborn dengan mata yang berkilat bahaya.

Iemitsu menatap Reborn yang duduk di pangkuan anaknya itu. "Ya, aku tahu Reborn."

.

.

"Lalalalala~" Nana berputar-putar di dapur. Karena hari ini anak bungsunya dan suaminya akan pulang. Meja makan sudah berisi dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Bianchi dan Fuuta, dua orang yang dikirim Iemitsu untuk menjaga seklaigus menemani Nana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Maman_, kau sudah memasak makanan sangat banyak." Ucap Bianchi yang dirinya sendiri memakan makanan entah apa yang ada di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Tou-san_ dan Yoshi-_kun_ berkata akan membawa banyak orang. Jadi agar tidak kekurangan aku masak cukup banyak." Nana hanya tersenyum sambil memotong kubis dengan cepat.

Ting Tong

"Ahh, mungkin itu mereka." Fuuta segera menutup buku rangkingnya dan turun dari kursi sebelum berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sedangkan Nana dan Bianchi berjalan di belakang Fuuta.

"Ahh, _Okaa_-_san_." Yoshi segera memeluk ibunya yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Reborn melompat turun dari pundak Yoshi.

"Yoshi-_kun_ kau tambah tinggi saja." Nana memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat. Sudah satu tahun lebih mereka tak bertemu. Iemitsu hanya tersenyum sebelum Nana menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan keluarga.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya Yoshi segera menatap teman-temanya atau lebih tepatnya calon guardiannya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "_Okaa_-_san_, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku selama di itali." Nana menatap gerombolan remaja dan dua orang bayi.

"_Juudaime_ _no_ _Okaa_-_sama_, perkenalkan saya Gokudera Hayato sekaligus tangan kanan _Juudaime_." Gokudera memperkenalkan diri dengan mata berapi-api.

"Perkenalkan Sawada Nana-_dono_, nama saya Basil."

"na-Nagi."

"Aku adalah Lambo-_sama_ yang hebat, GYAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Nama saya Reborn, perkenalkan _Maman_."

"Ma~ma~. Teman-temanmu sangat baik Yoshi. Ayo kita masuk dulu dan makan. _Okaa_-_san_ sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu Yoshi." Nana menarik tangan Yoshi menuju ke dapur.

"Istrimu benar-benar sangat ceria Iemitsu." Iemitsu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengikuti anak dan istrinya ke dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Perkenakan nama saya Sawada Yoshimune. Saya baru masuk di awal semester dua karena selama ini saya mengikuti ayah saya di Italia." Yoshi memberikan senyum 1000 watt-nya. Dia mendengarkan suara bisik-bisik tidak jelas saat dia tidak memperkenalkan diri.

Sebelum suara-suara itu makin keras dan tak terkendali. Guru yang dia ketahui sebagai Nezu _Sensei_ segera berteriak. "Hai, hai. Kalian bisa teruskan mengobrol nanti. Sawada kau bisa duduk di sana." Nezu _Sensei_ menunjuk kursi kosong di belakang anak berambut hitam dengan senyum memenuhi wajahnya.

Pelajarang berjalan dengan membosankan. Namun dia merasa lega untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada tembakan, granat atau apapun selama proses belajar seperti metode yang diberikan Reborn kepadanya.

Yoshi memutuskan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia melihat anak dengan rambut oranye sepundak yang sangat cantik. Ada juga anak berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah bosan. Tapi yang paling membuatnya heran adalah anak lelaki berambut pendek hitam. Wajahnya menampakan senyuman bodoh. Sikapnya sangat riang, namun aura di sekitarnya menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Aura yang sama dengan Reborn hanya tidak sepekat aura Reborn.

.

.

Yoshi berjalan menuju atap sekolah saat waktu istirahat. Tangan kanannya membawa bekal yang tadi pagi di bawakan oleh Nana. Dia membuka pintu atap dan melihat anak yang tadi ada di kelasnya dan seseorang dengan model rambut yang mengingatkannya dengan _Kumo no Shugosha _dari _Vongola_ generasi pertama. Yang satunya adalah orang dengan model rambut aneh.

Mereka bertiga segera menatap Yoshi dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Ah, kau anak baru dari kelasku bukan. Hmm... siapa namamu tadi... Ahh iya Sawada Yoshimune." Anak itu memberikan senyum lebar. "Perkenalkan namaku Yamamoto Takeshi." Yoshi hanya mengangguk tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Dai itu Hibari Kyouya, ketua dari komite kedisiplinan."

"Hei." Hibari menatap Yamomoto dengan tampang tak suka namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ahh, anda pasti adik dari Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucap orang dengan model rambut yang sepertinya adalah model rambut para komite kedisplinan kecuali untuk sang ketua.

"Kau tahu _Nii_-_san_? Ermm..."

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, saya wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan di sekolah ini." Jika dilihat dari luarnya Kusakabe cukup menakutkan namun kenyataanya dia adalah orang yang cukup baik.

"Kau adik dari _Omnivore_ itu?" Hibari menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Tidak kusangka adik seorang _Omnivore_ adalah _Herbivore_ sepertimu."

Yoshi hanya menatap Hibari dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. _Omnivore_, _Herbivore_ apa maksud anak ini. Tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya membuat Yoshi merasa diejek.

"Nah Hibari, jangan seperti itu," Yamamoto menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan lagi-lagi dengan senyum bodoh menghiasi wajahnya. "Dia masih anak baru. Jangan sampai kau menakut-nakutinya dan keluar dari sekolah ini." Yoshi menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan aneh, dia itu calon mafia bos, takut kepada ketua komite kedisiplinan?

"Huh."

Mendadak pintu terbuka dan menampakkan dua anak lelaki yang datang dengan napas terngah-engah. "Hibari-san, ada anak kelas 3-2 yang berkelahi di _gym_." Lapors salah satu anak.

"Hmm." Hibari memicingkan matanya sebelum berjalan menuju dua anak yang segera memberinya jalan. Di belakang Hibari, Kusakabe serta dua anak itu mengikutinya.

"Ha'ah, mereka meninggalkanku sendirian." Yamamoto mengayun-ayunkan _shinai_ miliknya. Dia memasukkannya ke dalam sarung yang berwarna merah sebelum menaruhnya di pundaknya.

'_Sejak kapan dia membawa benda itu, aku sama sekali tak sadar.'_ Pikir Yoshi sambil melihat Yamamoto yang melihat ke sekitar sekolah.

"Nah, aku duluan dulu Yoshi. Mochida Senpai mengajakku melihat latihan klub _kendo_, _jaa_." Yamamoto menepuk pundak Yoshi sebelum turun ke bawah. Yoshi hanya menatap kepergian Yamamoto dalam diam. Lalu dia berjalan menuju salah satu pojok.

"_Ciaossu_," Reborn mendadak menendang kepala bagian belakan Yoshi dan membuatya terjungkal. Reborn menatap muridnya yang terkapar di lantai dengan seringai yang menurut Yoshi sangat menyebalkan.

"Oi, Reborn. Keluarlah dengan cara yang lebih normal bisa tidak sih." Yoshi memungut kotak bentou berwarna oranye yang tergeletak saat dia terjatuh. Yoshi hanya mendecak saat menatap seringai dari Reborn.

"Yoshi, kau bertemu dengan dua orang tadi?" tanya Reborn tiba-tiba. Yoshi yang sedang memakan bekalnya terdiam sejenak untuk mengunyahnya sebelum membalas Reborn.

"Siapa? Dua anak yang mana?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi dan Hibari Kyouya."

"Hmm, ya. Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah _ace_ tim _baseball_ sekolah ini sama ketua dari komite kedisiplinan." Jawab Yoshi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Reborn lebih jauh.

"Kau benar-benar Dame-Yoshi."

"Hei, untuk apa itu."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, dia adalah juara _kendo_ se-Jepang tiga kali berturut-turut sejak SD. Namun entah kenapa dia menghentikannya sejak masuk SMP dan memilih memasuki tim _baseball_. " Ucap Reborn sambil duduk di depan Yoshi yang sedang menelan tempuranya.

"Lalu kenapa dia tadi masih membawa _shinai_?" tanya Yoshi.

"Walau dia berhenti, tapi dia masih mau jika diajak untuk melatih klub kendo di sekolah ini. Dan Hibari Kyouya sampai sekarang tercatat sebagai orang yang paling berbahaya di Namimori. " Reborn menatap Yoshi yang sepertinya sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Hmm, ada apa _Dame_-Yoshi."

"AHHH! Aku ingat Hibari Kyouya dia satu-satunya teman dari _Nii_-_san_. Setahuku juga Hibari Kyouya tidak memimiliki teman lain selain _Nii_-_san_." Yoshi membelalakkan matanya saat mengingat pengetahuan itu.

Reborn hanya terdiam saja.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian**_

"Tsunayoshi-_kun_, kau mau kemana?" ucap Byakuran sambil berjalan di belakang Tsuna yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat, tidak memperdulikan dia membawa koper yang bisa dibilang cukup berat.

"Bisa-bisanya kau sesantai itu Byakuran. Kalau dua orang itu bertemu, aku bukan bos _Vongola_ di dunia ini. Kalau sampai mereka menghancurkan bandara bisa bahaya. Cukup aku mencoba meghentikan Mukuro yang hampir menghancurkan bandara di Itali karena kehabisan stok coklat." Tsuna berjalan makin cepat dan hampir meninggalkan Byakuran di belakangnya.

"_Ma_~ Tsunayoshi-_kun_. Ada Lancia-_kun_ dan Guido-_kun_ bersama Mukuro-_chan_, dan Yamamoto bersama _Skylark_-_chan_." Ujar Byakuran dengan santai, dia membuka camilan yang baru dia beli tadi.

"Aku heran kenapa kau belum mati."

"Tsunayoshi-_kun_ tega sekali kau menyumpahiku seperti itu." Byakuran mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu, aku merasa ingin ke toilet sekarang. Lagi pula benarkan, siapa lagi yang berani memanggil dua orang itu dengan _suffix_ –_chan_ seperti dirimu?" Tsuna melirik Byakuran yang masih memasang senyum yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, aku tahu kok siapa lagi yang tak akan mati kalau memanggil mereka seperti itu." Tsuna menaikkan satu alisnya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan bos mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak berani protes."

Tsuna menyunggingkan bibirnya, "sepertinya misi mengasuh anak-anak yatim piatu selama satu bulan itu cukup untuk 'menjinakkan' mereka berdua."

"Hahaha, terkadang saat di dunia itu aku berpikir kemana perginya Tsunayoshi-_kun_ yang gampang sekali di kerjai. Aku kecewa karena Tsunayoshi-kun berubah menjadi bos mafia yang tega menghukum para _Shugosha_-nya sendiri." Keluh Byakuran.

"Hoo, ada yang salah dengan caraku 'mendisiplinkan' para _Shugosha_-ku Byakuran? Apa kau juga mau di disiplinkan? Mungkin menyita semua _marsmallow_-mu selalu sebulan cukup." Mata Tsuna menatap Byakuran dengan mata berkilauan sadis. Byakuran merasa semua bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

"_Pass_. Sepertinya di dunia itu, kau ketularan sikap sadis milik seseorang."Di dunia lain Reborn dalam tubuh dewasanya bersin-bersin saat melatih bos vongola selanjutnya.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N : I'm back~. Oke mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan karena banyak-banyak diisi oleh OC. Tapi saya tak bisa menghindarinya. Sebenarnya saya mencoba mencari tokoh dari anime yang bisa mengisi peran ini. Namun sayang karena tokoh lain sudah punya karakter masing-masing jadi agak susah menyesuaikan. Jadi tolong bersabar untuk sementara, Tuna fish akan dapat banyak peran sehabis ini. ^_~

.

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Second Bullet : Tsunayoshi Homecoming

**ANOTHER WORLD**

_Disclaimer : Kateko Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Another World © C-BlackGranizer_

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't like? NEVER read!_

* * *

.

.

Yoshimune berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Reborn yang duduk di pundaknya hanya menatap jalan yang ada di depannya dengan biasa. Sudah hampir empat bulan lebih dia ada di Namimori, dan ternyata di tempat yang dia anggap dulu adalah tempat tertenang sekarang menjadi tempat terkacau.

Sudah berapa kali dia di ancam akan 'digigit sampai mati' oleh seorang berambut hitam yang hobi membawa tonfa ke mana-mana. Belum lagi dua orang guardiannya yang hobi melempar dinamit dan granat saat mereka saling adu mulut. Belum lagi tutornya yang sepertinya hobi membuat tempat persembunyian di mana-mana. Apalagi saat dua orang 'teman' dari _Kiri no Shugosha_ miliknya yang entah kenapa ikut ke Namimori dengan alasan tidak jelas.

"Hah..." Keluh Yoshi. Apalagi siang ini entah kenapa matahari bersinar sangat terik. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah membeli es krim di supermarket lalu tidur sampai nanti malam. Tapi jelas Reborn tidak akan mengijinkannya. Terkadang dia benar-benar iri dengan Tsuna yang bisa melakukan hidupnya dengan normal.

Yoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin melibatkan kakaknya kepada hidupnya yang gila ini. Kakaknya cukup hidup bahagia seperti Nana. Semenjak Yoshi dipilih menjadi _Vongola Decimo _dia sudah memutuskan akan menjaga keluarganya. Cukup waktu kecil dia selalu dibela oleh kakaknya saat di kerjain oleh anak lain.

Yoshi masih ingat waktu dia kecil bagaimana kakaknya sangat _overprotective_ kepada dia dan ibunya. Dia tak tahu faktor apa, tapi mungkin karena dia adalah laki-laki tertua di rumah dan juga karena Iemitsu jarang pulang. Dulu dia iri kepada Tsuna karena sang kakak terasa sangat dewasa.

Bump

Yoshi merasa menbrak seseorang, saat melihat ke depan dia melihat Sasagawa Kyoko dengan tumpukan buku yang dia bawa berjatuhan.

"Ahh, maaf Sasagawa-_san_." Ucap Yoshi sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mengambi buku-buku milik Kyoko yang berjatuhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoshi-_kun_. _Ne_, panggil saja aku Kyoko." Ucapnya sambil menerima buku-buku miliknya dari Yoshi.

"Oh, kalau begitu umm... Kyoko-_san_?" Kyoko hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kyoko, tunggu aku."

"Ah, Hana-_chan_."

Yoshi melirik kepada perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang sepunggung itu. Kurokawa Hana, dia adalah _Hitwoman_ bebas yang entah kenapa berkhir di Namimori. Mungkin dia juga ingin lepas dari dunia yang penuh dengan darah itu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi, Reborn kembalikan bekalku." Yoshi mengejar sang tutor yang berlari di depannya yang membawa kotak bento milik Yoshi. Reborn hanya menyeringai kecil sambail terus berlari tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari sang murid._

"_Hah, Dame-Yoshi siapa suruh melamun saat makan."_

"_Oi, siapa yang melamun. Aku hanya menatap awan sebentar saja dan kau sudah mencuri bento milikku. OIII REBORN!" teriak Yoshi saat Reborn sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dirinya._

_Reborn dan Yoshi sampai ke atap sekolah. Dalam hati Yoshi menghela nafas tidak ada Mr. I'll-bite-you-to-death yang biasanya bermalas-malasan di atap. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang anak berambut hitam yang sedang membawa pisau di kedua tangannya._

_Anak itu adalah Kurokawa Hana salah satu teman se kelas dari Yoshi yang bisa dibilang sangat benci anak-anak. Dan dia juga cukup pendiam._

"_EHH!" itu adalah reaksi dari Yoshi._

"_Hmm," orang itu menurunkan pisau yang pertamanya dalam keadaan siaga. "Sawada Yoshimune dan orang yang menyatakan diri menjadi hitman terbaik se dunia?" Yoshi hanya menatap Hana dan Reborn bergantian. "Kenapa kau ada disini Reborn-san." Tanya Hana._

"_Black Dagger, hitwoman bebas yang sekarang ada di Namimori. Tak kusangka dia satu kelas dengan Dame-Yoshi." Reborn hanya menyunggingkan sisi mulutnya._

"_Reborn apa maksudnya dengan ini?" tanya Yoshi dengan wajah bingung._

"_Kau benar-benar Dame-Yoshi. Bukankan sudah kusuruh menghafalkan hitman/hitwoman yang tercantum pernah ber-aliansi dengan Vongola."_

"_Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Di sana ada hampir seribu lebih hitman/hitwoman." Keluh Yoshi, sedangakn Reborn hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Dia salah satu hitwoman yang pernah ber-aliansi dengan Vongola tiga tahun lalu, namun sekarang menjadi hitwoman yang bebas. Kurokawa Hana, dia memang seorang hitwoman yang jenius." Jelas Reborn kepada Yoshi yang masih membukka mulutnya bak orang bodoh. Reborn yang merasa kesal menendang punggung Yoshi sampai Yoshi jatuh._

"_Hmm, tak kusangka Vongola Decimo seorang pengecut seperti dirimu." Ucap Hana sambil menyembunyikan pistol ke dalam baju sekolahnya._

"_Hoii..!"_

"_Sawada, kuperingatkan kau untuk yang pertama kali dan yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tak perduli apa yang kalian semua lakukan di Namimori. Tapi kuperingatkan jauhkan tanganmu dari Sasagawa Kyoko. Kalau sampai aku mendengar dia terlibat dengan kalian, Vongola Decimo atau bukan aku akan membunuhmu."_

_**End Flashback**_

Hana yang mengetahui keberadaan Yoshi dan Reborn memberikan pandangan membunuh kepada mereka, atau kepada Yoshi lebih tepatnya.

"Sedang apa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Hana.

"Jangan begitu Hana-_chan_, aku tidak sengaja menabrak mereka. Dan Yoshi-_kun_ membantuku mengambil buku-buku milikku yang berjatuhan." Jelas Kyoko sambil memberikan senyum kepada Hana.

"Hmm, ayo pergi Kyoko." Hana memberikan lirikan terakhir kepada kedua orang itu sebelum berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ahh, Hana-_chan_. _Arigatou_ Yoshi-_kun_, aku perdi dulu. Dan ini untuk _Aka-chan_ yang ada bersama mu." Kyoko memberikan tiga permen kepada Reborn sebelum pergi mengikuti Hana dengan berlari kecil.

.

.

"_Tadaima_ _Okaa_-_san_." Ucap Yoshi sambil membuka pintu, dia membuka sepatunya dan hendak menaiki tangga sebelum dia tidak mendengar balasan dari ibunya. Nana sendiri sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil memotong-motong sayur-sayuran. Yoshi memilih masuk ke dapur dulu.

"_Okaa_-_san_?"

"_Arara_, _Baka_ Yoshi-_Nii_ ada sudah pulang." Ucap Lambo sambil memakan makanan yang menumpuk di meja makan.

"Lambo, jangan begitu. " Ucap Fuuta yang juga sedang memakan sesuatu.

"Ah, Yoshi-_kun_. _Okaeri_." Balas Nana sambil terus memasukkan bumbu-bumbu entah apa ke dalam wajan.

"_Okaa_-_san_ kenapa kau memasak sebanyak lagi, _Otou_-_san_ tidak pulang lagi kan?" tanya Yoshi, sedangkan Reborn sudah duduk di sebelah Bianchi sambil meminum _espresso_ yang disiapkan oleh Bianchi yang entah kenapa tak berubah menjadi _poison_ _cooking_.

"Tidak," Nana menggelengkan kepaanya dan menatap Yoshi. "Kakakmu yang akan pulang."

"..."

"..."

"APAAA?"

"_Mou_, Yoshi-_kun_ kenapa kau begitu terkejut. Kaa-san baru saja dapat telpon dari kakakmu. Katanya dia sudah sampai bandara Jepang." Nana tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu kenapa _Okaa_-_san_ memasak sebanyak ini, _Nii_-_san_ kalau makan kan tidak begitu banyak."

"Tsu-_kun_ akan membewa beberapa teman katanya."

'_Mudah-mudahan teman yang Nii-san bawa tidak aneh-aneh seperti si ketua komite kedisplinan di sekolah.'_ Pikir Yoshi dalam hati.

Mendadak bel rumah berbunyi, "Yoshi-_kun_ tolong buka pintunya."

"Hai, _Okaa_-_san_." Yoshi berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke pintu depan.

"Yo, _Otouto_." Ucap seseorang yang berada di depan pintu. Orang itu memiliki rambut pirang berantakan.

"Dino _Nii_? Kenapa kau ada di Jepang? Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kau berkata sibuk di Italia?" tanya Yoshi dengan wajah bingung. Dia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh _Cavallone Decimo_ itu.

"Bos berkata ingin ke Jepang jadi dia pergi ke Jepang." Jelas Romario yang berdiri di sebelah Dino. Yoshi memandang ke halaman depan, di sana banyak orang berpakaian hitam-hitam. Mereka tersenyum saat melihat sang _Vongola Decimo_ memandang mereka. Dalam hati Yoshi hanya ber-_sweetdrop_ ria. Bagaimana Dino bisa dengan gampangnya membawa satu batalion mafia kemanapun dia pergi.

"Yoshi-kun? Siapa yang datang?" Nana akhirnya keluar dari dapur sambil membawa pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, _Okaa-san_. Ini Dino _Nii_, dia selalu membantu ku di Italia. Dia sudah seperti kakak kedua ku sendiri _Okaa-san_." Nana memandang seorang pirang yang sedang tersenyum di dekat anak bungsunya.

"Maa, terimakasih selalu membantu Yoshi-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau ikut makan bersama kami dulu?" tanya Nana sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan." Nana hanya tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Dino dan masuk lagi ke dalam dapur.

"Kalau begitu Bos, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Romario sebelum keluar dari rumah dan pergi bersama yang lainnya. Setelah semua bawahan Dino pergi, Yoshi menghela nafas panjang.

"Dino _Nii_ kau pergi ke dapur dulu saja. Kau mau ganti baju dulu." Yoshi melihat dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahan.

"Ah, oke." Dino pun melepas sepatunya. Sebelum...

BRAK

"_Gomen_ Yoshi, aku terpeleset." Dino hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil.

'_Dino Nii sama sekali tidak berubah.' _Pikir Yoshi sambil sweatdroop. Dia akhirnya naik ke kamarnya saat Dino berhasil masuk ke dapur dengan selamat.

.

.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang, di melihat jam tangan miliknya. Sudah jam 19.00 dan dia harus masih mengurusi di mana Mukuro, Byakuran, Guido, Lancia akan tinggal selama di Jepang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen di Namimori, dan yang membayarkan semua itu adalah Byakuran. Bagaimanapun Byakuran di sini adalah bos dari _Gesso Famiglia_.

Awalnya mereka akan menginap di rumah Hibari atau Yamomoto. Namun karena itu tidak bisa menjamin keamanan akhirnya mereka tinggal di apartemen.

"Tsuna, kau mau pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Yamamoto yang sedang duduk di sofa Apartemen Byakuran dan Lancia. Mereka semua kebetulan sedang berkumpul di sana. Dari tadi Yamamoto terus tertawa melihat bagaimana 'keakraban' Mukuro dan Hibari. Akhirnya dua orang itu berhenti saat Tsuna menyogok mereka kue cokelat (Mukuro) dan satu gelas besar es krim (Hibari) yang di pesan dari restoran yang kebetulan satu bangunan dengan apartemen itu.

"Ya, aku akan langsung pulang. Rasanya badanku remuk semua." Keluh Tsuna sambil melirik Mukuro dan Hibari yang dengan tenangnya memakan makanan mereka.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu Tsunayoshi-_kun_. Siapa tahu ada berandalan yang akan memperkosamu di tengah jalan." Kata Byakuran dengan senyum menyebalkan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha, terimakasih." Tsuna hanya tertawa garing.

"Aku juga akan pulang. _Oyaji_ akan butuh bantuan membereskan toko." Kata Yamamoto sebelum bangkit dan mengambil _Shigure_ _Kintoki_ yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga." Hibari meletakkan gelas es dan ikut berdiri. Hibird hinggap di kepala Hibari dan mulai tidur di sana.

"Kalau begitu, bye Mukuro, Guido-_kun_ dan Lancia-_san_." Guido dan Lancia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan Mukuro menunjukkan senyum bak seringaian miliknya. "Dan jangan sampai kau hancurkan apartemen ini Mukuro." Lanjut Tsuna dengan nada memperingatkan dan pandangan mata yang tajam. Mukuro masih tersenyum walau keringat dinigin mulai muncul di dahinya.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi, Kusakabe memberitahuku bahwa _Haneuma_ Dino sedang menginap di rumahmu." Hibari memberi tahu Tsuna yang sedang memasukkan kopernya ke dalam taksi yang tadi dia hentikan. Byakuran malah sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dari tadi.

"Oh, _sankyuu_ Kyouya. Nah, nanti akan ku urus sendiri masalah Dino-_san_." Tsuna masuk ke dalam taksinya, setelah menutup pintu dia melihat Hibari dan Yamamoto yang masih ada di luar lewat jendela yang sengaja dia turunkan. "Kalian tidak ikut kami saja Kyouya, Takeshi?"

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Tidak usah Tsuna, aku masih mau mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli camilan dulu, Jaa." Yamomoto juga pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya. Tsuna menyuruh sang sopir untuk segera menjalankan kendaraannya.

.

.

"GYAHAHAHAHA, Lambo-_sama_ minta tambah." Gelak tawa terdengar dari rumah keluarga Sawada, terutama suara seekor anak sapi yang membuat semua orang di situ sakit telinga mendadak.

"Lambo, tidak boleh. Ini mangkuk Lambo keempat." Cegah i-Pin dengan bahasanya yang agak kacau. Reborn 'menasihati' cara makan Dino yang bahkan lebih kacau dari Lambo.

"Hah, sejak kapan rumahku mendadak seramai ini." Keluh Yoshi dengan pulang. Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 19.30. Kenapa Tsuna tidak segera sampai rumah. Mendadak suara bel rumah itu berbunyi.

"Aku akan bukakan pintunya _Okaa-san_." Nana hanya menganggukakan kepalanya, dan Yoshi segera membuka berjalan pintu depan.

"Ahh, _tadaima_ Yoshi." Yoshi hanya bisa membuka mulutnya saat melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aa..."

"Hmm, Yoshi?" Tanya Tsuna dengan wajah bingung kenapa adiknya mendadak jadi speechless?

"_Nii_-_san_! Kau sudah sampai!" Teriak Yoshi dengan wajah bahagia yang makin membuat Tsuna kebingungan. Apalagi saat Yoshi memeluknya dengan mendadak.

"Yoshi-_kun_? Siapa yang datang?" Nana menjulurkan lehernya dari dapur untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam. Matanya langsung mebelalak saat siapa yang ada di depan rumah mereka.

"TSU-_KUN_~." Mendadak Tsuna mendadapat pelukan beruang dari Nana. Tsuna hanya balas memeluk ibunya. Semua orang yang sedang makan segera berjalan ke tempat dimana Tsuna, Yoshi dan Nana. Reborn hanya menatap Tsuna dengan penuh perhitungan. Dino menampakkan senyum kecil.

"_Tadaima Kaa-san_."

"_Okaeri_ Tsu-_kun_." Nana melihat orang yang berdiri di belakang Tsuna yang sedang tersenyum. "_Ara_? Tsu-_kun_ dia siapa temanmu?"

"Ahh, maaf _Kaa_-_san_. Iya perkenalkan dia salah satu temanku yang datang ke Jepang." Tsuna agak menyingkir dan memberi tempat untuk orang berambut putih yang memakai baju santai kaos putih yang dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna ungu dan celana jeans, sedangkan Tsuna memakai kemeja berwarna biru dan jaket berwarna hitam serta celana jeans.

Mata Reborn, Yoshi, Dino dan Bianchi segera terbuka lebar melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di depan mata mereka.

"Salam kenal Tsunayoshi-_kun_ _no_ _Okaa_-_san_, saya Byakuran Gesso teman satu angkatan dari Tsunayoshi-kun saat kami di London." Byakuran tersenyum lebar tak memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_Ma_~, kau benar-benar membawa teman yang tampan Tsu-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita undang dia makan malam bersama. Kebetulan _Kaa_-_san_ masak banyak, kupikir kau membawa banyak teman." Nana menatap Tsuna yang entah kenapa menghela nafas.

"Sebetulnya tadi siang mereka ingin mampir ke rumah. Hanya saja ada sedikit 'masalah' jadi mereka langsung pergi ke apartemen mereka." Jelas Tsuna dengan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya. Pengalaman tadi siang cukup ingin membuatnya membekukan Hibari dan Mukuro dan membenamkannya ke teluk Tokyo. Byakuran hanya tersenyum walau ada sedikit keringat dingin di dahinya.

"_Sou_ _ka_, mereka pasti capai juga. Tsu-_kun_ kau bisa merapikan barangmu dulu sebelum makan. Ajak temanmu juga ya. Oh iya, kamarmu masih tetap yang dulu, tadi siang _Kaa_-_san_ baru saja membersihkannya." Nana kembali masuk ke dapur sambil mengajak Fuuta dan Lambo.

"Byakuran, tolong bantu aku bawa koperku yang itu dulu. Aku duluan, kutunggu di atas." Tsuna menggeret koper berwarna oranye yang besarnya hampir sama dengan koper berwarna merah yang dia tinggalkan di bawah untuk di bawa Byakuran. Setelah Tsuna hilang dari pandangan Byakuran langsung di hadapkan dengan pistol, cambuk dan masakan beracun. Sedangka Yoshi menatap Byakuran dengan mata tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang. Pendiri _Gesso Famiglia_, Byakuran Gesso?" tanya Reborn dengan nada tajam.

"Bagaimana tidak sopannya kalian." Byakuran hanya mengangkat tangan sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin liburan ke sini."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada bersama dengan _Nii-san_?" tanya Yoshi dengan wajah geram.

"Tsunayoshi-_kun_? Nah, aku hanya bertemu saat aku kebetulan tertarik dengan salah satu lembaga pendidikan di sana. " Byakuran menampakkan wajah yang menyebalkan bagi mereka ber empat.

"Ucapanmu tidak bisa dipercaya." Ucap Dino singkat.

"Hmm, itu benar kok. Walau hanya 50%." Byakuran merasakan moncong pistol yang dingin ada di pelipisnya. "Hahaha, kau sama sekali tak punya selera humor _Arcobaleno_-_kun_."

"Beritahu kami." Perintah Yoshi. Mata Byakuran mendadak menjadi serius.

"Maaf _Vongola_ _Decimo_, tapi kalau memberitahukan hal itu kepadamu nyawaku ada di ujung tombak. " Mata ungu Byakuran menatap Yoshi tepat di mata. "Hanya ada beberapa hal yang bisa kau ketahui. Aku sama sekali tak ada niat buruk kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau hanya menempati janjiku kepada beberapa orang untuk melindungi dirinya."

"Byakuran! Sedang apa kau di bawah sana?" teriak Tsuna dari atas.

"Hai Tsu-_chan_, aku datang." Byakuran melirik mereka bertiga sebelum naik ke atas dengan koper yang dia angkat dengan mudahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan kata-kata itu." Tsuna yang berdiri di tangga bagian atas memberi _deathglare_ kepada Byakuran.

"Ahahah, _gomen_ _gomen_." Yoshi, Reborn, Dino dan Bianchi hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah geram.

'_Bagaimana Nii-san bisa kenal dengan orang tidak waras itu. Dan apa maksud Byakuran. Melindungi Nii-san, melindungi dari apa?'_ pikir Yoshi dalam hatinya. _'Mana mungkin!'_ mendadak dia seperti dipukul oleh pikirannya sendiri. "Reborn, _Nii-san_ benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan dengan mafia kan?"

Reborn hanya mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal karena dia sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan kakak dari murid didiknya itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang hal yang aneh-aneh kan Byakuran." Tanya Tsuna sambil menata bajunya ke almari dan melirik Byakuran yang duduk di kasur miliknya.

"Tidak." Byakuran menyunggingkan bibirnya hingga membentuk seringaian.

"Tch."

.

.

Reborn, Dino, Bianchi dan Yoshi searang berada di ruang keluarga. Nana menemani Fuuta dan Lambo tidur. Tsuna sendiri sudah berada di kamarnya karena capai, dan Byakuran sudah pulang setelah makan malam selesai.

"Ne, Reborn. Tadi itu benar-benar Byakuran Gesso kan?" tanya Yoshi dengan wajah suram.

"Ya, dari data yang tadi ku dapat dari Nono. Byakuran memang pergi ke London tapi tidak di ketahui motifnya untuk apa. " Reborn mengelus-elus kepala Leon.

"Tapi kenapa dia memasuki salah satu lembaga pendidikan di sana?" Bianchi

"Mungkin dia ingin mencoba hidup sebagai manusia biasa? Hampir semua Bos mafia pernah melakukan hal itu setidaknya sekali dalam hidunya." Dino akhirnya berbicara lagi. "Tapi yang paling mencurigakan kata-kata terakhir dari si _marshmallow_ _bastard_ itu."

"Melindungi _Nii_-_san_ karena janjinya kepada beberapa orang." Ucap Yoshi dengan pelan. Kesunyian meliputi ruangan. "Arghh... aku pusing!" jerit Yoshi frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang pirang.

"Yoshi?" terdengar suara yang berasal dari luar ruangan. Lalu pintu ruang keluarga terbuka menampakan Tsuna yang memakai piyama. Baju dan rambutnya agak berantakan, dia membawa segelas minuman hangat di tangannya.

"_Nii-san_? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yoshi.

"Nah, aku sudah tidur hanya mendadak terbangun, lalu aku mencari minuman. Kau sendiri enapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam," Tsuna melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan tengah malam. "Kau tidak masuk ke sekolah besok?"

"Tidak, besok sekolah libur kok." Yoshi menggeser tempat dia duduk untuk memberi tempat kepada kakaknya. Reborn yang awalnya duduk di pangkuan Yoshi pergi ke atas kepala Dino.

"Oh, pantas saja Kyouya agak santai." Tsuna berkata setelah menyesap minumannya. Matanya menatap Dino, Bianchi, dan Reborn yang dari tadi memperhatikannya. "Hmm? Maaf, tapi sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Reborn, aku tutor dari Yoshi."

"Bianchi."

"Perkenalkan aku Dino." Ucap Dino sambil tersenyum. Tsuna hanya mengangguk, mendadak suara HP yang ada di saku Tsuna bergetar. "Ah, maaf..."

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_TSUNA-SAMA TOLONG AKU!" _Tsuna segera menjauhkan telinganya dari HP yang dia pegang.

"Guido-_kun_ pelankan suaramu kalau kau tak mau aku menjadi tuli mendadak." Tsuna berjalan menuju teras dan membukanya.

"_Gomenasai, tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi Byakuran-sama dan Mukuro-sama..." _Tsuna hanya menghela nafas, memang meninggalkan mereka bersama bukan ide yang bagus. Apa dia juga harus ikut pindah ke apartemen bersama mereka. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Guido-_kun_, apa mereka ada di dekatmu sekarang?"

"_Ya, kenapa memang Tsuna-sama."_ Tsuna mendengar ada suara tabrakan dan teriakan yang dia duga milik Lanchia.

"Tolong kau jadikan mode telepon ini jadi speaker." Ucap Tsuna.

"_Hai."_

Tsuna menghela nafas sebelum berkata dengan nada penuh kekuasan. "Kalian berdua jika tidak segera berhenti, akan kumasukan kalian ke semen dan mengirimnya ke kutub." Mendadak suasana dari seberang telepon mendadak menjadi sepi. Tsuna hanya tersenyum puas, sebelum menutup teleponnya. Tsuna kembali masuk sambil megantongi HP miliknya. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum mengambil gelas yang setengah kosong miliknya.

"_Nii-san_?"

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup malam, dan aku sudah mulai mengantuk, _oyasumi minna-san_." Ucap Tsuna sebelum berbalik keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"Kakakmu benar-benar _enigma_ Yoshi."

.

.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N : _Kon'nichiwa minna-san_~ _I'm baaack_... Sebetulnya cerita ini sudah selesai sejak satu bulan lalu kalo nggak salah XP. Cuma gara-gara ada UAS di depan mata aku _ngga_ sempat buat update _chapter_ ini.

Oh iya, buat _request_ dari RoXion-san, gomenasai saya belum bisa buat, karena bener-bener _blank_ buat bikin ciri-ciri dari OC saya si Sawada Yoshimune. Mungkin _chapter_ depan akan saya tambahkan biodata dari Sawada Yoshimune.

Buat _anie-san_ ini saya udah _update..._

Ok, _Sayonara~_

.

_**Review Please**_...


	4. Third Bullet : Met With Hibari Kyouya

**ANOTHER WORLD**

_Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Another World © C-BlackGranizer_

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't like? NEVER read!_

* * *

.

.

Yoshi hanya melihat ruang makannya sambil mendesah pelan. Mereka benar-benar butuh meja makan yang lebih besar, mungkin nanti dia akan meminta ayahnya mencari meja makan yang lebih besar. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di satu-satu kursi yang ada di antara Bianchi dan i-Pin. Dia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari ada seseorang yang menghilang.

_"Okaa-san, Nii-san_ ada di mana?" tanya Yoshi sambil meyelamatkan telur miliknya yang hampir di ambil Reborn. Nana menatap anaknya sebelum memasang pose berpikir sebentar.

"Oh, tadi kalau tidak salah dia cepat-cepat pergi karena ada temannya yang kesini." Ucap Nana sambil mencuci piring kotor.

"Teman?" Yoshi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, _Kyouya-kun,"_ Nana mengganti piring yang kosong di meja makan dengan yang baru.

"Hmm." Yoshi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sambil memakan sarapan milik-nya sesekali melirik ke Reborn yang sedang mem_bully_ Lambo.

.

.

_"_Tsuna_-samaaa~,"_ Guido langsung lari ke arah Tsuna dengan yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen Byakuran dengan air mata bercucuran. Tsuna hanya mendesah panjang sambil menggendong anak berumur tujuh tahun itu yang masih menangis itu. Sudah hampir satu bulan mereka disini namun Tsuna masih sering menemukan Guido yang menangis, serta Lanchia yang _tepar_ di sofa dengan kepala menatap langit-langit dan mata tertutup sewaktu-waktu saat dia datang berkunjung. Terlihat jelas lingkar hitam di mata miliknya.

Mukuro sendiri tambah asik saja makan cokelat batangan yang tadi sepertinya dia beli di supermarket di depan apartemen mereka. Begitu juga Byakuran yang dengan asyiknya menonton TV sambil memakan _marshmallow._

Tsuna memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu, dia menaruh Guido di pangkuannya dan dia mulai tertidur mengikuti Lanchia yang sejak kedatangan Tsuna langsung pergi ke alam mimpi, Hibari pun ikut duduk di sebelah-nya dan mengeluarkan novel. Tsuna sendiri memandang ke Hibari sebelum memandang ke luar jendela. Namimori memang kota yang termasuk tenang, karena Namimori bukan termasuk kota metropolitan.

Tsuna mengingat bagaimana dia dan _Kumo no Sugosha_ bertemu.

_**Flashback**_

_Tsuna membawa kantong belanja yang berisi beberapa sayur dan snack. Dia baru saja pergi ke supermarket karena Nana menyuruhnya._

_Dia memilih melewati taman karena itu jarak terdekat dari rumahnya. Daripada harus berputar dia memilih momotong jalan saja karena teriknya matahri siang itu. Tsuna memilih ingin cepat masuk kamar membaca sesuatu di temani segelas jus dingin dan kipas angin._

_Matanya mendadak menata seorang anak yang seumuran yang berambut hitam legam yang memandangnya dengan tajam anak itu duduk di bawah pohon dengan buku tebal dipangkuannya yang sepertinya bukan bahan bacaan untuk anak seumuran dia._

_Masa bodoh dengan itu, Tsuna sendiri suka membaca buku-buku yang kadang orang dewasapun butuh berjam-jam untuk memahaminya. Tsuna jadi hobi membaca buku seperti itu karena paksaan dari Reborn yang sering memaksanya untuk membaca buku-buku tebal. Dengan alasan karena dia mafia Bos. Alasan yang sangat simpel tapi membuat Tsuna tutup mulut._

_Anak yang tadi menatap Tsuna kembali ke bukunya yang sempat dia hiraukan. Tsuna sendiri baru sadar jika dia dari tadi hanya berdiri diam di tempat._

_Hibari Kyouya. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran anak bertubuh 8 tahun sedangkan jiwanya 60 tahun. Salah satu Sugosha miliknya, Kumo no Sugosha. _

_Tsuna merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hibari, seingatnya sesuai cerita dari Hibari. Dia dulu saat SD dia sangat benci keluar dari rumah saat liburan. Dan dia lebih sering pergi ke resort milik keluarganya yang ada di pulau milik keluarga mereka karena alasan di sana sepi. Namun setelah beranjak dewasa dia jarang pergi ke sana dengan alasan melindungi Namimori dari para Herbivore kurang ajar._

_Hibari yang melihat Tsuna hanya diam saja kembali melihat ke arah Tsuna, alisnya berkedut karena dia melihat anak-anak yang berlari-lari di siang hari yang terik. Dia melihat Tsuna memberikan kode dengan kepalanya yang menunjukkan ke salah satu gang sempit. Dan dia melihat Tsuna berjalan ke arah itu. Dia menunggu sebentar sebelum menutup bukunya._

_._

_._

_Hibari memasuki gang sempit itu. Dia melihat Tsuna yang berjongkok dengan belanjaannya di pojokkan, dan di tangannya ada kucing berwarna putih._

"_Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Alaude-san ada beberapa orang yang berbeda di anggota Sugosha milik adikku. Karena kau ikut aku ke dunia ini?" Tanya Tsuna sambil mengelus punggung kucing yang kelihatanya nyaman di tangannya._

"_Hump, Carnivore itu yang menarikku ke dunia ini." Kata Hibari sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Betul saja, tiba-tiba Alaude muncul saat dia hendak tidur dan menarik jiwanya ke dunia paralel ini._

"_Hahaha, terdengar seperti apa yang Alaude-san akan lakukan." Tsuna melepas kucing di tangannya, "lalu apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Byakuran? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Katanya dia ada beberapa urusan."_

"_Tidak, aku bahkan tidak melihat dia saat aku di bawa ke dunia paralel ini dengan paksa." _

"_Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk saat ini, kita juga tak mempunyai Vongola Gear." Tsuna hanya mendesah kesal._

"_Saran ku lebih baik kita diam dulu, aneh kalau kita sudah berhubungan dengan mafia dalam tubuh sekecil ini." Salah satu sisi bibir Hibari berkedut menandakan dia sedang kesal. "Tapi setidaknya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Bos." Ucap Hibari sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Kyouya," Tsuna maju dan memeluk Hibari yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti. Setelah beberapa saat Tsuna melepaskan pelukannya. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan di sana?"_

"_Aku tak begitu tahu, aku ke dunia ini hanya beberapa hari setelah pemakamanmu. Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Gokudera Hayato jelas yang paling terpukul. Sasagawa Ryohei menghancurkan beberapa peralatan di ruang latihan. Chrome Dokuro lebih senang di taman bunga yang kau dirikan untuknya. Rokudo Mukuro, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dia manghilang setelah pemakamanmu. Dan Lambo tampak lebih frustasi. Tapi setidaknya mereka tahu kau sudah 'meninggal' dengan tenang." Jelas Hibari._

"_Sudah kuduga mereka akan melakukan hal itu." Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_**Flashback End**_

"Tsuna-_sama_, apakah kau akan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Hibari-_san_?" pertanyaan Lancia yang sudah bangun segera menghancurkan pikirannya.

"Hmm? Tidak, aku masuk saat kenaikan kelas saja. Toh, Hibari tetap akan tinggal di _Nami-Chū. _Lagi pula aku juga masih menunggu dua orang itu." Tsuna mengusap kepala Guido dengan lembut.

"Hmm, kau memang bisa membuat para herbivore-herbivore kecil itu dekat dengan mu Tsunayoshi." Hibari memandang Tsuna.

"Anggap saja ini karisma ku. Bahkan aku bisa menangkap perhatian seorang carnivore bukan?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada menggoda Hibari. Hibari hanya menggerutu dan kembali membaca novel.

"Oh, iya Tsunayoshi_-kun._ Kapan mereka sampai?" Tanya Byakuran sambil mengganti-ganti _chanel_ TV.

"Mereka bilang hari ini."

.

.

"Shoichi, jangan bilang kita tersesat." Ucap seseorang dengan suara malasnya, dia memasukkan satu tangannya di jeans berwarna hitam miliknya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Shoichi itu hanya memelototi HP miliknya dengan wajah merah padam. "Tidak mungkin, ini tempat kelahiranku."

"Tapi, Shoichi. Bahkan aku tersesat di Italia setelah bertahun-tahun di London." Spanner bersandar di tembok sisi jalan sambil membuka bungkus permen miliknya. Matanya menatap orang berambut merah dengan matanya yang menunjukkan rasa bosan.

"Tapi, Namimori tidak seperti Italia yang sangat besar."

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu menjemput mereka Tsunayoshi-_kun_?" tanya Byakuran lagi, kali ini dia memutuskan mematikan TV karena tak ada acara yang menarik.

"Tidak perlu, kalaupun mereka tersesat, mungkin mereka akan bertemu dengan Takeshi. Jam segini saat dia lari keliling Namimori bukan?"

.

.

"Oke, Yoshi kau bisa istirahat sebentar." Teriak Dino yang dengan santainya makan apel sambil mengawasi latihan dari Yoshi. Yoshi segera mendekati Dino yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

Yoshi mengambil buah apel yang ditawarkan Dino, "Dino-_nii_, Reborn dan Collonello ada dimana?"

"Hmm, Colonnello berkata dia akan melatih Ryohei dan Basil. Kalau Reborn, aku juga nggak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan." Ucap Dino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat mantan tentor sadis miliknya.

"Hmm..."

"Ne, Yoshi. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Tsunayoshi-_san_?" tanya Dino tiba-tiba.

_"Nii-san?_ Hmm, aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya tahu dia anak yang pendiam dan di juluki jenius oleh teman-temannya. Tapi _Nii-san_ yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda, aku seperti sama sekali tidak mengenal dia." Balas Yoshi dengan mata menatap air terjun yang ada di depannya.

Dino hanya diam melihat Yoshi, dia tahu bagaimana frustasi Yoshi. Kakak yang sangat dia kagumi mendadak menjadi orang yang asing di hadapannya. Beberapa kali Dino menginap di rumah Yoshi, dia tahu bahwa Tsuna sering pulang malam dari entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Tapi _Nii-san_ tetap _Nii-san,_ tetap _Nii-san_ yang sangat sayang kepada keluarganya." Sambung Yoshi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dino hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan adik angkatnya itu.

"Grrrr..."

Mendadak suara geraman terdengar dari belakang mereka. Yoshi dan Dino segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing dan menatap makhluk yang menggeram kepada mereka.

"Dino-nii aku tahu kalau hutan ini Reborn penuhi dengan makhluk aneh-aneh, tapi apa itu?" tanya Yoshi, matanya menatap makhluk yang seperti singa itu.

"Aku juga tak tahu, makhluk itu tak ada di daftar hewan yang dia ambil dari _Death Mountain_ yang ada di Italia." Dino menelan air liur tanda gugup. Bagaimana tidak, jika itu adalah singa biasa dia yakin Yoshi bisa mengalahkannya dengan cepat. Tapi singa ini alih-alih memiliki bulu di lehernya, ada _dying will flame_ berwarna oranye di sekitar lehernya, dan ada benda seperti helm di kepalanya. Namun Dino melihat mata makhluk buas itu tidak memberikan pandangan ingin membunuh mereka, namun tatapan inosen yang hanya bisa di berikan oleh anak kucing.

Yoshi segera menyarungkan _dual sword_ miliknya, dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Dino dia perlahan maju dan menjulurkan tangannya. Singa itu hanya menggeram dan mundur sedikit.

"Oi, Yoshi jangan aneh-aneh. Aku tak mau dibantai Reborn karena kau terluka gara-gara berusaha menjinakkan singa liar." Dino berteriak setelah melihat tindakan nekat dari Yoshi.

"Hmm, dia sepertinya jinak kok." Ucap Yoshi setelah tangannya sampai di kepala singa itu. Singa itu sendiri hanya mendengkur senang saat tangan Yoshi menggaruk telingannya. Yoshi sendiri merasa aneh karena api yang ada di singa itu tidak panas sama sekali.

Dino hanya melongo karena tindakkan Yoshi. Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang mendekat.

"Natsu, jangan lari seperti itu."

"Gao." Singa itu segera mendekati orang yang Dino dan Yoshi kira pasti pemilik singa ini. Tapi siapa orang yang gila memelihara singa, yah walau singa itu cukup jinak sih.

Setelah orang itu keluar dari semak-semak Dino dan Yoshi segera membelalakkan matanya, karena orang yang ada di sana tidak lain adalah Tsuna.

_"Nii-san?_ Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yoshi dengan tampang bingung saat singa yang di ketahio bernama Natsu itu mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki kakakknya. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk bulu-bulu Natsu.

"Hmm? Hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja. Sekalian mencari Hibird."

"Hibird?"

"Hmm, burung kecil berwarna kecil milik Kyouya. Kurasa kau seharusnya sudah pernah melihatnya." Yoshi segera ingat burung kecil yang memiliki sayap lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dan sering menyanyikan lagu sekolah mereka. "Tadi dia kabur saat kami sedang ada di ada di apartemen Byakuran gara-gara Mukurowl." Lanjut Tsuna sedangkan sudut bibirnya berkedut kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka dengan tenangnya menikmati pagi hari yang tenang tiba-tiba saja Mukurowl menyerang Hibird dan membuat burung kecil itu kabur, sekarang mereka terpaksa mencari Hibird di hari yang cukup panas ini. Dan tadi dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Shoichi dan Spanner yang lagi-lagi tersesat kedua kalinya di Namimori, pertama saat beberapa hari lalu mereka baru datang, dan yang kedua, tadi saat mereka hendak mencari apartemen Byakuran. Dan Tsuna tidak mungkin menyuruh mereka mencari Hibird. Nanti yang ada mereka juga harus mencari Spanner dan Shoichi.

"Lalu itu apa _Nii-san?"_ tanya Yoshi sambil menunjuk Natsu yang duduk melingkar di dekat kaki Tsuna.

"Ah, ini," Tsuna berjongkok dan mengelus punggung Natsu. "Dia peliharaanku um... hadiah dari teman, namanya Natsu."

"Memang boleh memelihara singa?" tanya Dino yang masih ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Nggak tau juga untuk di Jepang. Tapi Kyouya sudah mengurusnya untukku, jadi tenang saja." Balas Tsuna dengan tenang.

"Kufufu... bisa-bisanya kau mengobrol dengan tenang dengan adikmu saat si _skylark_ sedang menghancurkan separuh hutan untuk mencari burung kesayangannya itu." Terdengar suara yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri disertai kabut tebal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sekali lagi Dino dan Yoshi memegang senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Mukuro." Tsuna hanya berkata itu sebelum bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Aku sudah dapat kabar kalau Guido dan Takeshi sudah menemukan Hibird, dan kenapa kau membawa Mukurowl kalau kau mau mencari Hibird?"

Mukuro hanya mengeluarkan tawa khas miliknya sebelum berpaling ke dua orang yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. "Oya, _Haneuma_ Dino dan Tsunayoshi-_kun no Outoto_. Apakah aku seperti kriminal sehingga kalian memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Memang kau berwajah kriminal bodoh."

"Tsunayoshi-_kun_ kau kejam." Mukuro memang wajah pura-pura kesakitan. Tsuna hanya menghiraukan-nya, dan melihat adiknya.

"Aku baru tahu kau berlatih menggunakan pedang Yoshi." Tanya Tsuna sambil menaikkan alisnya. Yoshi segera salah tingkah dan mencoba mencari alasan yang bagus sebelum Tsuna membuka mulutnya lagi. "Nah, mungkin kau bisa berlatih bersama Takeshi. Dia agak kesepian karena tak punya teman yang bisa diajak latihan." Lanjutnya dengan senyum di wajah, sedangkan dua orang itu hanya menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Yoshi." Tsuna pergi disertai Natsu dan Mukuro, sedangkan Mukurowl sudah sejak tadi terbang entah kemana.

"Ok, _Nii-san_ sendiri hati-hati hutan ini banyak makhluk-makhluk anehnya." Tsuna hanya melambaikan tangannya dan hilang di kegelapan hutan.

.

.

"Ada apa Mukuro? Kenapa kau pasang wajah bahagia seperti itu. Membuatku merinding saja." Tsuna melirik Mukuro yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hanya melihat Nagi dan yang lain tadi saat aku melewati Kokuyo land."

"Oh, Chrome? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tsuna merunduk dari ranting yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Ya, organ dalamnya masih lengkap. Sepertinya kecelakaan yang dia alami di dunia kita tidak terjadi di sini."

"Syukurlah."

.

.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**A/N** _: _GOMENASAIIII~ MINNA-SAN_~! Maaf lama telat untuk update fanfic ini. Oh iya, ini profil dari Yoshi. Sekalian buat catatan, disini yang umurnya berubah cuma Tsuna yaitu jadi 16 tahun sama seperti Hibari Kyouya. Lainnya tetap sama.

Nama : Sawada Yoshimune

Umur : 14 tahun

Tinggi : 170 cm

Berat : 59kg

Senjata : Dual Sword ( i82 4. photobucket albums/z z161/TigerEdge/Sword_ Set_Ninja_Twin _Strike_Force. j pg)(Delete the Space)

Rambut : Pirang

Mata : Cokelat

Flame : Sky Flame

TTL : Namimori, 30 Agustus.

Oh iya, kayaknya banyak yang bingung sama _timeline_-nya. Jadi di sini Tsuna itu sudah masuk ke dunia paralel sejak bayi. Jadi Tsuna di dunia paralel itu mati pas di kandungan Nana, terus jiwanya di ganti ama jiwa Tsuna. Di sini Tsuna itu anak jenius, dia _nggak_ jadi Dame-Tsuna lagi. Terus di tahun ke-duanya di Chūgakkō (SMP) itu dia dapat beasiswa sekolah di London. di sana dia ketemu Byakuran. _Trus_ juga cari siapa tahu ada orang lain yang dari dunianya itu dikirim ke dunia paralel sama Giotto dkk . Dan ternyata selain Hibari ama Yamamoto, yang dikirim ke dunia paralel itu Spanner, Shoichi, Mukuro.

Dan buat Yoshi, sejak umur sebelas tahun dia sudah di ajak Iemitsu ke Italia untuk menjalani latihan sebagai Vongola _Decimo._ Ini daftar Guardian dari Yoshi :

- Gokudera Hayato (_Arashi no Sugosha_)

- Sasagawa Ryohei (_Hare no Sugosha_)

- Bovino Lambo (_Kaminari no Sugosha_)

- Kuroba Nagi/Chrome Dokuro (_Kiri no Sugosha_)

- Kurokawa Hana (_Kumo no Sugosha_)

- Basil (_Ame no Sugosha_)

Di sini Chrome memakai nama Nagi, karena dia tak pernah bertemu sama Mukuro sama sekali.

Lollipop-san, anie-san, dan Guest-san ini saya sudah update terimakasih telah review...

* * *

**_Review Please~!_**


End file.
